You and only You
by Disease called Love
Summary: As the prince of Edolas, Mystogan decides to.. to go shopping and buy some magazines. But he's got Erza Knightwalker in his way, so this won't really be easy..


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would make Mystogan appear more often. :l**

**WTF IS HAPPENING BTW. A OGAHILDA SCENE APPEARED IN BEELZEBUB. AND A JERZA SCENE HAPPENED IN FAIRY TAIL. TWO OF MY OTPS WHAT THE FUUUUUU-**

* * *

><p>The king ruffled his hair, acting like a cute child without even realizing while signing his paperwork. "Why in the fucking world does the king sign stuffs? Can't I just be normal?" he muttered.<p>

And he got his reply; a smack.

"Erza— Captai— please don't kill me?"

"You keep your mouth shut, king."

"So, how did Faust handle you again?"

"You have a ton of paperwork waiting. If you would please, could you please resume?"

"Ohoho, not yet, Erza Knightwalker~ I have a story to tell."

"Say what now."

"About our stories in Earthland, it's really interesting. And it's really so damn fucking weird when your counterpart is 100% different than you, Erza. She's so kind to everyone. Yet you both are strong—"

Glare.

"—and hot. You both look really sexy when you're in a combat~"

"You are the most perverted bastard motherfucking bitchy ass king Edolas ever had."

"And they're childhood friends too, except for that we're more… you know, decent."

"Get back to your paperwork."

"It's weird when you're a bishie, Erza. It's depressing when you're a fucking bishie yet no girls chase after you. Damn it, it's gotta be Gray Fullbuster's fault, huh?"

"I'll kill you if you say anything more."

"Not yet, Erza. We need to talk about something else. And that is, I need to buy some magazines out there, so can I please GET MY FUCKING FREEDOM FOR AT LEAST ONCE IN EVERY MONTH?"

"No."

"I'll keep complaining."

"Shut up."

"I said I'll keep complaining, and how can I shut up anyways? That's what lips are for; talking. WHY DID GOD CREATE MOUTH FOR AGAIN? SO THAT WE CAN TALK, ERZA. TALK."

"Fine. Just this once."

"I'm not done yet. You need to follow me too."

"What for? I'm busy, king."

"You should at least act proud when a very handsome and awesomeshizzlesjesusfuck sexy prince— I mean king asks you out like that."

"Oh, so you're asking me out?"

"No. I wouldn't dare. I would die in an instant if I did. Plus, I have a reputation to keep, Erza Sca— Knightwalker. Damn. I spent too much time in Earthland. Fuck this, I'm stressed. Let's go, then."

"Ever since you came back, you talk too much. Should I zip it at once, or would you like to do it yourself?"

"…I'd prefer to do it myself."

"Good. I'll meet you out the castle in 2 minutes. And try wearing clothes that aren't too revealing. You're not hot."

By that time, Jellal froze. He didn't know if it was because Erza just told him to change in just _two_ minutes or because Erza said he wasn't hot.

He looked at his reflection by the mirror.

"…I'm hot, right?'

_2 minutes later,_

"Knightwalker— I feel like throwing up."

"Why are you calling me Knightwalker? Wouldn't 'Erza' be just fine?"

"_Someone's_ offended. I don't feel comfortable calling you 'Erza' like that. 'Cause, well, calling you that reminds me of Erza Scarlet. And Erza is too kind. And beautiful. Not to mention strong."

Glare.

"…Just like you, Knightwalker."

"Bastard king… Do you want me to leave, this instant?" Erza scoffed, turning around to head back to the castle.

"Knightwalker… wait."

Erza stopped between her tracks and looked at her king. If he was the slightest bit caring— in which he isn't, Erza couldn't be happier.

"Yes, king?"

"…Next time, could you not make me change in just two minutes? I'm not used to it."

…

"You fucking bastard…"

…

…

Jellal woke up 40 minutes later, realizing he was half-naked with his chest exposed, and there were bruises all over.

It hurt like hell.

"At this point I'm starting to wonder if I'm _really_ the king of Edolas."

A bunny walked up to him— god knows where it came from, yet the king smiled sincerely.

"I'd prefer Knightwalker better." He muttered softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, I didn't want to make this so cractastic like my three Jerza fanfics. It's more focused into romance, 8| And this was made under special request from ErzaK. Hope you liked it. 8|<strong>


End file.
